This invention relates generally to a safety device which is affixed to a conventional vehicle such as an automobile or truck that provides a visual indication whenever necessary to the driver in a following vehicle that indicates that a lead vehicle is seeking a parking space.
A common problem experienced by a driver in today's vehicle traffic is to seek a parallel parking space along a road side on a two or four lane highway. One of the problems encountered is that oftentimes the following vehicle will ride too closely to the rear end of the parking vehicle, making it difficult or impossible for the parking vehicle to back into a parallel parking space. Further, should the parking vehicle engage its directional signal, which is currently the only available means to offer indication of intent to move into a parking spot, the following vehicle may assume that the parking vehicle intends to make a turn as the signal indicates. Should the following vehicle wish to turn in that same direction, it will continue a pace, traveling at close range with the intention of turning promptly after the parking vehicle's assumed turn is effected. The problem is caused by the failure of the following vehicle driver to clearly realize that the vehicle driver in front is actively searching for a parking space or seeking to park in a vacant parking space, or is awaiting another vehicle to pull out to obtain that parking space. This may also result in having several following vehicles stack up in a row making it impossible for the immediate vehicle behind the parking vehicle to back up to allow the parking vehicle sufficient room to maneuver into the parking space.
The present invention overcomes the problems experienced heretofore by providing a safety device that is readily affixed to a conventional automobile, truck or the like which allows the driver of the parking vehicle to prominently indicate to a following vehicle driver that the lead vehicle driver is looking for a parking space and/or is about to park.